<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wolf Howls Under A Falling Star by Mypreciousnico</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588643">The Wolf Howls Under A Falling Star</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mypreciousnico/pseuds/Mypreciousnico'>Mypreciousnico</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arya Stark is Arthur Dayne and Lyanna Stark's Daughter, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon Snow vs Robb Stark, R Plus L Equals J, Robb Stark and Arya Stark are Cousins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:09:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mypreciousnico/pseuds/Mypreciousnico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The confrontation between Ned Stark and Arthur Dayne at the Tower of Joy ends with a surprising twist, changing the Song of Ice and Fire forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Arya Stark, Lyanna Stark/Arthur Dayne (freeform), Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen (past), Robb Stark/Arya Stark (one-sided)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Birth of a Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilie_L_C/gifts">Emilie_L_C</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur Dayne.</p><p>The woman's screams are bringing him back to the Tower, already it was Lyanna who was screaming. He remembers the fear he felt then, the fear of losing his Queen, of losing the babe, his King, the fear about the Northerners on their way. Right now, it's a different kind of fear, he's still fearful for his Queen, but she is no longer only his Queen. She's the woman he loves. He knows that she doesn't feel the same, there's too much blood between them, the blood of Ned Stark in particular.</p><p>He can still see the utter-shock in Stark's eyes, the bloody blade of the crannogman coming out of Ned Stark's heart. Eddard Stark was a good swordsman, strong and powerful, yet most likely he would have won that fight, but the duel was cut short by Howland Reed. He asked at the time to the man, why did he choose to turn against his Lord ?</p><p>The small man was in tears, telling him that he saw the way Stark would have treated the young King. He could not let that happen again. To this day, he still doesn't understand, but his King was safe nothing else was of importance. For the man's sake, he took upon himself the responsibility of Eddard Stark's death. </p><p>The new Stag King was in a rage, promising that he would crush his skull with his hammer. Or so he heard. The Queen was heartbroken, another brother dead, because of her she said. He has always been close to the Queen, often sparring with her, even during the early days of her pregnancy. After the Tower, she grew cold and resentful. Not that he could blame her, whether it be the woman, the sister or the Queen.</p><p>After his King's birth, they had to leave Westeros behind, settling down here at Pentos, in a modest manse. The money Rhaegar left more than enough for them to live comfortably.</p><p>Fool that he was, he underestimated the Stag King's hatred, Baratheon redoubling his efforts in the hunt of the Sword of the Morning and of the Last Targaryens.</p><p>More than ten moons ago, he had to leave his Queen and his King, Oswell staying at their side. The whispers of the stag's assassins coming closer to the Targaryens children, becoming suddenly louder and louder.</p><p>Reaching Braavos, he was too late. The manse burned, a red door strangely standing intact amongst the ruins. The boy, Viserys's corpse holding his dead sister, trying to protect her. Rhaella's daughter was just a babe.</p><p>He was crying over the bodies when a group of men was surrounding him. A trap... he took a deep breath before unleashing Dawn. </p><p>He took great pleasure, cutting those fuckers down, avenging Rhaegar's siblings. </p><p>The night of his return, for the first and last time, between tears and sorrow, his and hers, he took his Queen to bed. Betraying his vows, his King, the memory of his best friend. </p><p>Another scream of pain is resonating in the manse. He did worse than all that, in truth. His seed taking root inside the Queen's womb. He closes his hand around the pommel of Dawn, trying to borrow some strength from the sword. He should be in the room, but Lyanna doesn't want him there, so he's waiting outside.</p><p>Oswell is the one standing guard in front of the room; his brother shooting him a look full of reproach like he always does since the Queen told them about the pregnancy. </p><p>"It's going to be alright, Arthur. Muña is strong."</p><p>He opens his eyes at the sound of the King's voice, facing piercing grey eyes. "I know my King, I know". Still, what if his indiscretion with the Queen was to result in her death? Another scream. And the babe, gods, what of the babe? </p><p>"Do you think I'm getting a brother or a sister, Arthur ?"</p><p>He asked himself the same question many times... A boy or a girl, he doesn't really matter, all he wants is for the babe to be healthy. "I don't know my King, what do you prefer ?"</p><p>Daemon's face takes this cute expression he has, each time he's thinking deeply about something or each time he's brooding. Which happens quite often for a three years old boy. "I think a little sister would be the best... A Rhaenys or a Visenya" Arthur is smiling at that.</p><p>" I already had a Rhaenys, but she's gone isn't she?" His smile is dying "yes my King, she died" he says sadly. Rhaenys's fate... How anyone can do such a thing to a little girl? She was so full of life. One day, he will introduce Amory Lorch to Dawn, he has already made this vow a long time ago. </p><p>"Then a Visenya would be the best! So one day, me, her, Aegon, and Rhaenys we can be reunited!"</p><p>Daemon still hasn't fully grabbed the concept of death, the finality of it. Not a talk he's eager to have... His King is the last Targaryen and one of the last Starks. With the Queen, her young brother, Benjen, and Ned Stark's son. Still another Stark is coming, the child soon to be born, his child! The gods have a strange sense of humor.</p><p>Another scream is coming from the bedroom, but this time it is not a woman's scream. It's the cries of a babe. He holds Dawn's pommel tighter. After what seems like an eternity, the door of the bedroom is opening, his sister Ashara is standing there, a babe in her arms. </p><p>"Arthur" she is smiling, he has been missing this smile so much "come and meet your daughter." Gods a daughter, he has a daughter, a little girl! Approaching slowly, he sees her red face, a long face, she is looking so much like Lyanna. There isn't much of him, of the Dayne in her. Not that it matters. "You can take her in your arms, Arthur," says Ashara.</p><p>"Are you sure ?"</p><p>"You are not going to break her, brother. She has been fed and the Queen is sleeping" he looks at his sister questionably "The Queen's fine, just tired".</p><p>Holding his little girl for the first time, he's overwhelmed by a new feeling, something he never really felt. Love, but a unique kind of love, the love you only have for your child. He loves his Queen and his sister, he loves his King and he loved Rhaegar as a brother and he loves the white cloak. But nothing ever came close to this. </p><p>His little girls' eyes are closed "good Arthur, hold her head just like this" he barely hears Ashara.</p><p>"Can I see her ?" The excited voice comes from his King. "of-course" kneeling in front of the little boy, he's presenting the babe "Hello little sister, hello Visenya" Daemon's voice is full of awe. "Arya, my King, the Queen named her Arya" Ashara is correcting him. </p><p>Daemon seems to take a few moments, reflecting on the name. "Arya... I like it! Hello Arya, I'm your brother" at the sound of her name, coming from her brother's voice, his little girl opens her eyes for the first time. Her purple eyes, Dayne's eyes, meeting her brother's grey eyes for the first time "yes, I'm your big brother" Daemon is gently caressing the babe's cheeks with his finger, "hello little star!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pretty ruthless of me to kill both Viserys and Dany, but I wanted for Ned's death to have big consequences, huge ripples.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Arya Stark.</b> </p><p>She tries to find a second breath, just barely managing to dodge the sword coming fast, very fast towards her. Her arms are heavy and she can feel the sweat accumulating on her eyebrows, menacing to blur her vision. She growls at the sight of her mother's smirk. </p><p>"You are distracted today Arya, you didn't even manage to hit me once," her mother says while rapidly twirling her blunt sword.</p><p> It's true... today, it is her thirteenth nameday and if everything is happening according to plan, her brother and her father should be coming home soon. So her mind isn't focusing on swordplay, even if it's one of the things she likes the most in the world. After all, her mother is a fierce warrior, her father a legendary swordsman and her brother is at least as good as him.</p><p>"If you don't hit me at least once, you will be doing needlework with your aunt for the rest of the week" her mother's eyes are sparkling. </p><p>Her aunt, Lady Ashara, is sitting on a bench watching them and she's rolling her eyes at the sound of her mother's threat. Well, she loves her aunt, but she fucking hates needlework and she knows that her mother's threats are never empty. Sometimes she uses Daemon as a shield, it's useful to have a brother who is a King and who can't refuse anything to her... But most of the time, even with Daemon on her side she can't escape needlework punishment or anything else her mother wants her to study with her aunt.</p><p> It's not that she doesn't like doing "ladylike" things with aunt Ashara or even with her mother. Sometimes, she even likes wearing dresses... Well, on rare occasions at least, she loves the way Daemon is looking at her when she does. She knows he's not supposed to look at her like that and she knows she's not supposed to enjoy the fire in her brother's eyes, but she does! Daemon is a Targaryen after all and it is a fun game. She doesn't mind dresses, if its <i>fun</i>. And it's just a game between her and Daemon, nothing wrong with an innocent game, isn't it ?</p><p>With another growl she is coming at her mother, her sword missing her target by an inch. Gods, her mother is so fast, still, after blocking a strike she takes her distances. One hit, one <i>bloody</i> hit, that's all she needs.</p><p>***</p><p>She couldn't even manage that <i>single</i> stupid hit, she blames herself on the floor as she is catching her breath "seems like you wanted to use your needles Arya" her mother is mocking her. She just growls at her mother, and again at the useless Kingsguard when she sees Oswell smirking, the stupid bat.</p><p>Her mother was just too quick, too agile, and too strong, so she is just resting, breathing slowly, and lying on the floor, oh she sees the way aunt Ashara is looking at her, the way looks at her hair in the dirt. Well, she doesn't care, she can still take a bath, right? That's what baths are for, what's the point of taking a bath if you are always clean and perfumed like her aunt? </p><p>"You still have a lot to learn, Princess, but fear not the Queen, is an exceptional warrior, frankly, she scares me sometimes,</p><p>Princess"The stupid bat likes to call her by that title, he knows she hates it. She's not a fucking princess for sure. Her brother might be a King, but even he would tell that he's a king with no Kingdom and no army. No, she wants to be a knight, the next sword of the morning, she wants to swing Dawn and take the heads of her brother's enemies.</p><p><i>Embroidery</i> is by far the worse kind of needlework. If only she just have had to patch one of her old boots or something... But no she has to stitch a stupid flower on an old piece of clothing. What's even the point? Once again she pricks her finger with the damn needle.</p><p>In front of her, her aunt looks at her amused, the corner of her mouth twitching slightly.</p><p>"I know your mind is somewhere else today Arya but even you can do better than <i>that<i>". Looking at the flower she has to admit that she looks pretty terrible. " Not at all, I wanted to try something new you see. A faded flower, we don't have that enough!"</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p><i><i>
 Her aunt's mouth is twitching again "I'm sure your mother will appreciate the </i>originality</i> of your work". Of course, her mother is entering the room at that moment, her gaze landing on her work critically "what is that exactly?"</p><p>"Something new," she says proudly.</p><p>Lyanna Stark has to abstain from rolling her eyes. "Tell me Ash' what's the point of having you check on Arya's work if you let her do this?"</p><p>"I'm just letting my niece express her creativity" Arya is beaming at her aunt, while her mother nervously touches her dragon-shaped necklace. She knows it is a gift from Darmon's father, she uses it to calm her nerves
</p><p>Maybe she in trouble? But then her mother smiles knowingly "well, I guess your originality deserves some rewards. No more needlework for the week Arya"</p><p>She jumps from her chair, hugging her mother fiercely " thank you so much! I mean, it.s too bad, I had so many wild ideas"</p><p>Her mother raises a brow "really? Maybe we can..."</p><p>"No, no it's fine, I need to... replenish my creative juices anyway" Her mother and aunt exchange a look before her mother is twitching her nose "fine, but you <i>smell</i> Arya. Time for a bath"</p><p>"Seven Hells" she mutters.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>